To be saved
by ElectusPotter
Summary: My take on take on what it would look like if Stefan had been there before the Wickery Bridge accident. Could one man's act of love cause generations of beliefs to be questioned.
1. Saved

**Well here goes nothing, Hope you enjoy it.**

"Get in the Car." Grayson growled at his daughter pulling her towards the Vehicle.

Elena who was on the boarder of drunk frowned but knew better than to argue with her father.

Hopping in the back of the vehicle she moped into the rear seat looking down at the floor below feeling sorry for herself.

Grayson climbed into the driver's seat and pulled away from the teenage party and turned on to the main road leading back into town.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Elena continued to mope now looking out the window wishing her parents would stop treating her like a baby, Friday night is the best night of the week. Who in their right mind wants have family night on a Friday? Grayson progressively got madder, he trusted her.

The tension built until Grayson snapped.

"How could you Elena?" He asked angrily. "One night, that's all we asked for, one night where we could be a family together.

You have all the freedom you want and you can't give us one night to have family night?!"

Elena sat there grumpily, why should she care? He was just going to continue lecturing her about how she disappointed them, and how she should stop being so self centered. She'd heard it a million times before when Grayson pulled Jeremy inside at three o'clock in the morning.

"Stefan's upset with you." Miranda said with more sympathy than her angered husband, turning to face her daughter. Miranda remembered what it meant to be young, she'd blown of her parents more times than Elena, and she knew Grayson wasn't any better.

Tears swelled in Elena's eyes, her Dad could lecture all he wanted but she knew what her Mom was saying, 'Stefan is Disappointed in you' would have been a better way to put it. Miranda just softened the blow. Stefan very really got disappointed but when he did I was worse than when you hear your parent's say it for the first time.

"Is he going to dump me?" Elena asked finally breaking down, releasing her tears. It was an impulsive decision, she went to Caroline's after school and then they just ended up there, she wasn't planning to go, it just happened.

"He should." Grayson interjected before Miranda could reply.

"Grayson!" Miranda said turning to look her husband in the eyes.

Turning back to Elena she sighed. "Even you don't believe that honey, not truly." Miranda paused, sighing like she knew something everyone else didn't. "He loves you more than I've seen anyone love."

"He told you not to go." Grayson said, there was no way Elena was getting away with this, she was supposed to be the good child and she abused his trust.

"Everyone else went." Elena back lashed; she had enough of her Dad grilling her.

"Your boyfriend didn't" Grayson snapped back, he'd figured out the boyfriend effect. "That forest isn't safe and Stefan tried to warn you but no..."

"Grayson." Miranda called, a little worry in the voice.

"A minute." He replied continuing to stare back at Elena. "You didn't listen and no doubt he'll forgive you because for…"

"Grayson." Miranda called again desperation in her voice.

Grayson turned to face the road, realizing his mistake he desperately tried to correct his path of travel, only to have the Vehicle smash into the side of Wickery bridge, however by some miracle the car flipped back onto the centre of the bridge. Glass and parts of the car strew themselves across the road. Elena knocked her head against the battered roof, blurring her vision and causing her body to go into shock.

Elena remembered four things before she passed out. One, her body being carried from the wreck in arms the felt far too familiar. Two, her father's voice saying; "You can't be, you're not like them." The third; someone's wrist on her mouth with the taste of blood dripping down her throat. And the fourth and final came in four simple words, "I love you, Elena." Spoken in an all too familiar loving tone. She passed out at the end of the statement, maybe a moment before she would have been able to identify who it was.

**I hope you liked it, it's been sitting around with my millions of other writings for a couple of months. Reviews and/or PM's are greatly appreciated, I have a couple more pre written chapters, so depending on how much time I get to type I may be able to update tomorrow or the next day. **


	2. Accepted for who you are

Stefan stood on the sidewalk in front of the Gilbert family home, Elena's home. He'd been so stupid, how could he have thought they could have a future together, a life together? He was dead. Undead to be precise, cursed with immortality, cursed to never grow old and to spend the rest of his days as a blood sucking killer. He couldn't ask Elena to sacrifice her greatest dreams just to be with him, but she'd captivated him, loved him and helped him in ways he would never be able to express. He got lost in the dream, a dream where they could grow old together, have kids and live life like a normal, everyday person. And now he woke up, no matter what he felt or how much it hurt her, they couldn't go on like this. Maybe if she was not a Gilbert, maybe. But they didn't have that luxury.

Stefan tock the walk down the path to the veranda. The path he walked everyday… every morning before school and every afternoon afterwards. 10 O'clock every Saturday morning and back at 6.30 for dinner. There wasn't a day in a long time he couldn't recall walking down this path, but he knew this would be the last time.

Before he reached the steps the front door opened. Stefan knew it would happen he could hear Grayson get up from his seat and walk from the kitchen to the front door. Holding a bouquet of flowers with one hand and a hand written letter in the other Stefan prepared for whatever Grayson decided to do.

Stefan and Grayson stood facing each other. Sighing Grayson tock a step out and closed the door behind him.

"Son, come here." Grayson said. He himself looked as unsure as Stefan did but for a completely different reason to the long dead teen.

Stefan ascended the steps and stood just on the edge of the veranda, allowing him enough space to react if Grayson did attack him.

"I know you know what I am." Stefan sighed heavily and looked at the ground. "I know that you won't want me near Elena again." He paused to look up at the father figure in front of him, showing no sign of response Stefan continued.

"I just want to say goodbye." He said. "I'll leave and never come back; I'll never have anything to do with her again. I just want to see her face one more time." A tear dripped down from Stefan's eye, rolling down his check it fell down onto the wooden porch, disappearing through the cracks, hiding itself like it knows it shouldn't exist. Vampires don't cry.

"Stefan." Grayson said, causing the young looking man to raise his eyes to meet Grayson's own eyes. "I'm not going to make you leave; I'm not going to ask you to leave either. You saved my life, my wife and my daughter's lives; I can't force you to go away after everything you've done for us. I'll keep you secret, but you have known that I wasn't brought up to do anything less than kill you on sight."

Stefan nodded in understanding. "You were brought up like me, brought up to hate all that I am, all I can do." Stefan admitted. "I didn't choose this life, I wouldn't have. My father murdered me for being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Grayson Gilbert listened to the man he could call his own son, as he explained his point of view. Stefan in two sentences brought up more questions about the way he was raised than he'd even considered possible.

"I fell in love, I didn't know she was a Vampire, I was compelled to forget everything I found out about that world." Stefan felt his muscles tense, Katherine was a tough subject, he was glad she was locked away in a tomb. "I was murdered by my own flesh and blood, because of something I had no knowledge of."

Grayson sighed; Stefan was different, too different. He wasn't a normal Vampire, he was just a boy caught up in a war he didn't have any control over.

"I leant that barely anyone wants to become a vampire, and even then it doesn't define who we truly are." Stefan stopped; there was a future now, a future where he could talk to Grayson about the world he lived. Now though, the muffled cries from an upstairs bedroom required his attention.

"You can hear her can't you?" Grayson asked, noticing Stefan looking up towards where his daughters room was.

"I can hear everything, her sobs, her breath, her heart beat. I can hear Jeremy upstairs smoking out the window, and Miranda stirring the pot on the stove." Stefan revealed. Curse, was a good word to describe what he was, cursed.

"You have to promise me one thing." Grayson said seriously. "No questions and no hesitation, you have to promise to have her walk the isle."

"I…I can't…" Stefan stuttered. That was something he didn't want to imagine, Elena as a vampire wasn't something he was willing to accept.

"She'll find away on her own." Grayson said, knowing exactly what Stefan was thinking. "You don't get it, Elena will go against anything if it meant spending forever with you, you have to promise me that I'll get to walk my daughter into your arms."

Stefan nodded, it wasn't worth the argument, and if he could he knew he would do anything to never lose Elena. So if Grayson was giving him, his blessing then he would take it.

"I promise." Stefan said, words floating like wind whispering for eternity.

"Thank you." Grayson said. "Now go see her, she needs you."

Stefan smiled and opened the door.

"Stefan." Grayson called back. Stefan stopped and turned to face him. "Give me the letter, you don't want her to read and get the wrong idea."

Stefan passed the letter to the man in front of him and walked though the door.

Grayson folded the piece of parchment outing it in his pocket before he sat down on one of the chairs outside, He had a lot to think about, a lot to process. He also had to talk to his son about certain things sneaking through the window.

Stefan walked up the stairs the same time as Jeremy came out of his room.

"Finally." Jeremy exclaimed. "She's been crying all morning, she's convinced your going to dump her or something." Jeremy then went into the bathroom to clean his teeth.

"Subtle." Stefan whispered under his breath.

Stopping at Elena's bedroom door, he paused. Her sobbing pierced his ears to the point he wanted to rip apart and kill someone for making his love so upset, but in the end it was him, he'd told her parent's where she was. He just knew where she was. Something he may have to look into later.

Gathering all the strength he had he knocked lightly on the door.

"Who is it?" Elena asked from the opposite side of the door.

"It's me." Stefan said, he needed not say his name, she knew his voice that much he was sure of. "Can I come in?" It felt weird to ask, he knocked every time but today it didn't feel like it usually did. It was no longer a 'are you decent' knock. It now was a 'will you be with me forever' knock. She just wasn't aware of it yet.

"On one condition." Elena replied.

"Anything." Stefan said in response, it wasn't a lie either, for her he'd do anything.

"You have to kiss me one last time before you break up with me." Elena responded, her tears increasing at her realization. This was it.

"Elena." Stefan wined opening the door and staring into her beautiful almond shaped brown eyes. "I love you, there is now way I'd ever break up with you."

Stefan closed the door and walked over to embrace her gentle form.

"You told me not to go." Elena said sobbing into his shoulders, the usually independent and strong willed girl brought down by her own mistake. "You don't want to be with someone you can't trust to listen."

"Elena, we all do stupid things." Stefan replied kissing her forehead. "Nothing could ever make me want to leave you; the only time it would ever happen is if you told me to go."

"It would never come to that." Elena said. "Never."

Bringing their lips together they shared a gentle kiss, one that sealed the fate of their lives for the rest of eternity.

As they broke apart they smiled into each others lips.

"I love you." Elena said, getting in before he could, after all they were teenagers.

Smirking Stefan kissed her again. "I love you too, my Elena."

After a moment of peaceful silence Stefan spoke, "Are you okay?"

"Tired." Elena replied. "We all made it out okay; we didn't need to go to the hospital. The car is totaled however."

Stefan pulled her tight again. "How about you get some rest, I'll stay right here."

"Lie with me." Elena asked more then said.

"Elena." Stefan wined.

"You are seriously the only teenage boy who would ask if their girlfriend needed a top if she turned up on your doorstep naked." Elena in a serious tone.

"Elena, I love you, your body is yours not mine. When you are ready and want to take that step I'll gladly go there with you but I'm not stealing your virginity just because you want me to have it, I want you to want it for you." Stefan replied.

"Always the wise guy." Elena joked. "I don't get you sometimes, any guy would jump at the chance to have a girl's virginity, you are truly one of a kind.

"You love me anyways." Stefan responded kissing her gently once more.

"Please just lie with me, think of it as snugly on the couch while watching a movie and the falling asleep." Elena said trying to convince him that it was a good idea.

"Elena this is one step away from all the way." Stefan said sternly.

"Stefan I love you, When finish college I want to be two things, a writer and your wife, I want to sign Elena Salvatore. I don't care if we're rich or have kids, I know you don't like then. All I want is to wake up every morning to your face and fall asleep every night in your arms.

In the end you said you wouldn't leave unless I said." Elena finished admitting everything she felt inside.

"Deep." Stefan sighed, when did she get so thoughtful.

"Fine let's get some sleep." Stefan finally gave in.

"You'll stay?" Elena smiled brightly.

"Only because you said you want to marry me."

"If I knew that was all it would take to get you in my bed."

"Only this far, at least for now."

The couple lay down pulling the covers over them both, Stefan waited till he felt Elena's breath even out before allowing himself to fall asleep too.

Miranda sighed as she looked at the peaceful couple, the two teens had no idea what was coming their way. They would have to tell Elena their biggest secret sooner then shed have liked but for now she was content on shutting the door and letting them sleep.

**There you go, hope its okay, haven't really paid to much attention the grammar and spelling so sorry if it is bad. Reviews are widely welcomed.**

**Till next time.**


	3. The beginning

**Just realized that May 23rd 2009 was a Saturday but oh well, lets just pretend the almost car crash happened on the 22nd, not that I mentioned the date anyway but for those who are dead on retention of Cannon based events I apologize.**

**A few people commented about Elena finding out about both Stefan and clearly the adoption thing, as a heads up they may be a wee way away, not to sure though, could happen by the end of this chapter depends on how much I stick to my draft.**

Chapter 3

The last week of School came way to fast, the almost fatal weekend gone and now the last and by far worst week of school confronted mystic falls teens. There was no point to this week, any test and exams were well over, results were back and now it was the time when neither teachers nor students wanted to be there.

Elena lazily sat in her French class contemplating what her plans were for the summer break, three months just her and freedom. Well plus Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, family night Friday and no car for a three more weeks as punishment for blowing off family night. Her parents needed the car till they found a new one. Stefan would also be around 24/7 during the summer, but there were no complaints on that front.

The teacher continued talking about some amazing place she was going over the three month break that had something to do with French but no-one was really listening. Elena glanced over to Stefan who was busy writing something on a piece of pad paper. Sighing she looked back to the front of the class, the clock on the wall still showed twenty minutes left. Succumbing to the boredom she began to doodle on her book, not like she needed to keep it clean anyway.

It wasn't until Caroline spoke up that she realized the class was over.

"Oh that's so adorable." The Blonde said as she stood in front of Elena's desk.

Elena looked up at her long time friend and then back at her book. Realizing what she had drawn, more written all over the cover of her book she quickly pulled her book to her chest and glared at Caroline.

Caroline ignored the stare. She turned to Bonnie who was getting up form her place like most of the class.

"Hey Bonnie I think we have a Mrs Elena Salvatore here." Caroline said across half the room to Bonnie.

Elena went red; no lobster would be a better description for the shade Elena had turned. Stefan who was standing behind Elena the whole time bent down and whispered in her ear as Bonnie and Caroline talked about what had been discovered.

"I like the one in the bottom right hand corner." Stefan said quietly into his girlfriend's ear.

Blushing more Elena turned to face Stefan, glancing at her book before getting up and staring him deeply in the eyes.

"You're as bad as them." Elena growled.

"I was serious." Stefan responded honestly. "Though I have to admit it was pretty funny."

"Shut up." Elena replied hitting him in the chest, He pretended like it hurt but Elena punched like and kid and that wouldn't hurt a member of the football team and certainly not a Vampire.

Elena got up and walked out of the class followed by her two friends and Stefan. Caroline still hadn't moved on from making remarks when they arrived at Elena's locked. Elena rolled her eyes before pulling Stefan in for a passionate kiss, rubbing it in, just to show of in front of Caroline. After breaking apart and smirking at Caroline, Elena grabbed her Science book out of her locker and walked off with Bonnie and Matt who had walked up to the group. Caroline stood a little shocked that was a brave move for Elena; Caroline honestly didn't think she had it in her.

The rest of the week went by without event and before the group of friends knew it, it was the last period of the week.

Elena sighed, History, who in their right mind has the last lesson of the week as history? She had no idea but whoever did the schedule for the school was missing a few screws.

Mr Tanner once again was talking about the civil war more precisely the battle of willow creek.

'Seriously did this man have nothing better to do then study about some old battle he had no real connection too?' Elena thought to herself, once again for the millionth time in the week zoning out. They'd done nothing all week in any class and she'd almost jumped off the roof at home to break her legs so she didn't have to go to school, she was that bored.

"Actually sir there were 27 civilian casualties" A male voice corrected the teacher as he wrote on the bored and ranted.

Elena instantly knew who is was and she turned to look at Caroline who rolled her eyes and subtly put head phones in her ears.

"Mr Salvatore" The strain was evident in Tanner's voice "I am quite positive that I am correct, there were no Civilian casualties of the Battle of Willow Creek."

"Actually." Elena said in her head the same time as Stefan spoke.

"27 civilians were killed when soldiers fired upon Fell's church believing it to be an ammunitions store, you can find it in city records." Stefan stated his case.

A small smile played on Elena's lips, It was still kind of cute to her. His constant correction of teachers. There was a library of knowledge inside Stefan that would take more than one life time to read.

For the first time in what seemed like ages Mr Tanner didn't put up a fight, more so because the final bell of the year had rung and no-one was listening, but it still symbolized that the year had ended and it would be three months before the bickering between the two started again.

Filing out of the classroom and down the hall, the group dispersed to get everything from there lockers and then meet up outside near the picnic table that was a common centre piece to the group of friends lives.

Elena walked hand in hand with Stefan to her locker collecting her stuff and pulling the picture off the inside door.

"Another year down." Elena commented as she closed her locker for the final time, new year, new locker. "Wonder where my locker will be next semester?" She joked.

"Leave Fall till fall babe." Stefan smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"Hmmmm, how about you, me and the lake house?" Elena purred after the kiss.

"Plus Me, Bonnie, and Matt." Caroline said coming up with everyone else.

"Caroline its Bonnie, Matt and… Oh never mind." Elena said seeing Caroline's inattentive face.

"What's with these Lake house plans?" Matt asked, in his usual voice. Elena sighed in all the years she'd known Matt she knew he'd seen far more than any kid his age should, he didn't have that relaxed approach, and he was always a little on edge.

"Well." Elena bit her bottom lip, looking at a bemused Stefan. "I just thought it would be a good start to the summer, a week or something like that up at the lake house, relive some old memories."

The group walked out of the school grounds and towards the parking lot.

"Create new ones." Bonnie suggested.

"Finally lose those V cards." Caroline joked to Elena, receiving a not-cool look from Stefan.

"Hey I'm not the one who can't get it up." Caroline smirked.

"WAY too much info." Matt responded waving his hands in the air. "Little Elena and Stefan, not the mental image I need."

"Well who's in?" Stefan asked, trying to remove any attention that might be on Elena's more than slightly blushing face.

Elena mouthed 'thank you' to him as she hid her face in his chest. "He can get it up." She said lightly, just so Caroline could hear who stopped walking instantly.

"There is no way I am missing this trip, I'm so in." Caroline said as she fell back into step.

"I'll come." Bonnie said. "As long as there's no skinny dipping or midnight lake dares."

"I'm in, Could use the break from Mom." Matt added.

"Well sounds like a plan." Caroline concluded. "We leave tomorrow, 10am sharp."

"I don't even have permission yet." Elena spoke up, moving herself out of her safe haven, aka Stefan's chest.

"Well text us as soon as you get home." Caroline replied, walking over to get in her car as Bonnie and Matt did the same.

"Will do." Elena waved as Stefan and herself walked the short distance to his small red vintage car.

"This doesn't change anything." Stefan said as the hopped in and he drove out of the school grounds. "It's got to be special, not at some trip with a bunch of mates."

"I know, I get it, it will just be a nice get away." Elena assured him. "Five friends and a week to ourselves."

"I love you 'Lena" Stefan said squeezing her hand.

"I love you too." Elena replied.

**There you go, I do apologize, this is My handy 4/5 am work so don't expect miracles. I'm also sorry for the long delay had some major things come up off late. Please re-view if you have the time, I love to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
